Dance Dance Revolution SuperNOVA Songs
JPN/AC Version A LOVE LIKE THIS/PANDORA Baby's Tears (SKY GIRLS Theme)/Kosaka Riyu BALLAD FOR YOU/NM feat. Thomas Howard Brilliant R.E.D/NAOKI feat. TAHIRIH WALKER cachaca/Mokky de Yah Yah's CHIKARA/BeForU DA CAPO/ACE OF BASE DanDanDou/Des-ROW GUMI Dragon Blade/Kozo Nakamura Drivin'/NAOKI feat. Paula Terry Feelings Won't Fade (Extend Trance Mix) FEELS JUST LIKE IT SHOULD/LH MUSIC CREATION Flow/Scotty D. revisits U1 GIRL IN A DAYDREAM/PANDORA GIVE ME UP/LH MUSIC CREATION GOLDEN SKY/SMILE.dk HANA RANMAN -Flowers-/TЁЯRA HIMAWARI/RIYU from BeForU HONEY♂PUNCH/Kosaka Riyu Hunting for you/Togo Project feat. Megu & Scotty D. I'll Make Love To You/LH MUSIC CREATION INSERTiON (Machine Gun Kelly Mix)/Thuggie D. KEEP ON MOVIN' (DMX MIX)/N.M.R-type G Konoko no nanatsu no oiwaini/Asaki La Bamba/LH MUSIC CREATION LONG TRAIN RUNNIN'/X-TREME LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT (TwinMasterPlan Mix)/KYLIE MINOGUE MODERN GIRL/SHEENA EASTON MONDO STREET/Orange Lounge MOONSTER/kobo uniting Marsha & D. Morning Glory/BeForU NIJIIRO/DJ YOSHITAKA feat. G.S.C. license rainbow flyer/djTAKA SEDUCTION (Vocal Remix)/NC feat. NRG Factory Silver Platform -I wanna get your heart-/U1 Reincarnates w/Leah SOUL CRASH/nc feat.HARDCORE NATION SURRENDER (YOUR LOVE)/JAVINE TOXIC (FT company Edit)/HELEN Trim/Kobo Under The Sky/Minami Sayaka (BeForU) with platoniX WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD/BEATBOX vs DJ MIKO WOOKIE WOOKIE/MACHOMAN USA Version Baile Le Samba/Big Idea Battle Without Honor Or Humanity/Tomoyasu Hotei BLUE IMPULSE (for EXTREME)/NAOKI feat. YUKI COME CLEAN/NM featuring Susan Z Dance, Dance/Fall Out Boy Do You Want To/Franz Ferdinand Funkytown/Lipps's Inc. Gamelan de Couple/TOMOSUKE Girls Just Wanna Have Fun/Cyndi Lauper GRADUATION ~Sore Gore no Ashita~/BeForU HEAVEN IS A PLACE ON EARTH (German Election Mix)/JULIA Hit'n Slap/Asletics KI-SE-KI (DDR Edit)/BeForU L.E.F. (Loud Eletronic Ferocious)/Ferry Corsten Let's Dance/David Bowie Love is Dreaminess/L.E.D-G vs GUHROOVY fw/ Asuka LOVE♥SHINE/Kosaka Riyu Robogirl/The Crystal Method Shivers (Radio Edit)/Armin van Buuren Shout/Lulu SINCE U BEEN GONE/KELLY CLARKSON sobakasu/FRECKLES (KCP Re-edit)/TIGGY The Least 100sec/Hirofumi Sasaki The Other Side (radio mix)/Paul van Dyk feat. Wayne Jackson Turn On the Music (Axwell Radio Edit)/Roger Sanchez Video Killed the Radio Star/The Buggles Both Versions AA/D.J. Amuro Baby's Tears/MIKI ROBERTS BALALAIKA, CARRIED WITH THE WIND/Julie ann Frost Brazillian Anthem/Berimbau '66 CAN'T STOP FALLIN' IN LOVE (super euro version)/NAOKI with Y&Co. CENTAUR/Jimmy Weckl CENTERFOLD (130BPM move it remix)/CAPTAIN JACK CHAOS/DE-SIRE retunes CURUS/D-crew DoLL/TЁЯRA DYNAMITE RAVE -super euro version-/NAOKI with Y&Co. Fascination MAXX/100-200-400 Fascination ~eternal love mix~/2MB Flow (Jammin' Ragga Mix)/Scotty D. revists U1 Flow -True Style-/Scotty D. revisits U1 Fly away/ChiyoTia Fly away -mix del matador-/Shawn the Horny Master feat. ChiyoTia Gekkou Chou/Asaki GORGEOUS 2012/THE SURRENDERS HAPPY☆ANGEL/jun with TAHIRIH Healing-D-Vision/DE-STRAD iFUTURELIST(DDR VERSION)/AKIRA YAMAOKA INNOCENCE OF SILENCE/nc ft. NRG Factory JERK IT OUT/CAESARS KAGEROW (Dragonfly)/Des-ROW GUMI special r Knock Out Regrets/MAKI@TOGO BAND MATSURI (J-SUMMER MIX)/RE-VENGE MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix)/Jondi & Spesh Midnight Special/Love machineguns Monkey Punk/Big Idea MOON/dj TAKA feat. Erika MR.DABADA (Groove Wonder Remix)/CARLOS JEAN Mugen no Hikari/TЁЯRA (Listed as Mugen in the North American/European versions of the game) murmur twins/Yu_tokiwa.djw My Only Shining Star/NAOKI feat. Becky Lucinda No.13/TAKA respects for J.S.B. PEACE(^^)v/BeForU PUT YOUR FAITH IN ME (SATURDAY NIGHT MIX)/UZI-LAY Quick Master/act deft rainbow rainbow/Ryu☆ RED ZONE/Tatsh & NAOKI Ska Ska No.3/Annetai Maji SKA Bakudan Star Gate Heaven/SySF feat. Donna Burke Star Gate Heaven (FUTURE LOVE Mix)/SySF feat. Donna Burke TIERRA BUENA/WILMA DE OLIVEIRA Tino's White Horse/Morning Blue Dragon TRUE♥LOVE/jun feat. Schanita Xepher/Tatsh